We Always Find Our Way Back
by TooGoodForThisTown
Summary: There was something with his body language that told you something was wrong. Maybe not wrong but different. The way he normally carries himself, with pride, courage, like no one could bring him down, was the exact opposite of what he looked like today: nervous, wary, pacing back and forth in the living room. Yes, you could definitely say something was different about Kurt Hummel.


**So this is my first fic ever and I wanted to share it with you guys so if you would leave me a review telling me what you think that would be awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Damn.**

Kurt paced the living room of his apartment with the phone in his hand, willing himself to dial the familiar number he's known by heart for 7 years now. But something was stopping him. What if they don't answer? What if they never want to see or talk to him again? Or what if everything turned out fine and he was worrying for nothing? Kurt couldn't take the stress any longer. Cautiously he dialed those ten numbers and let the phone ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's me." An intake of breath could be heard on the other line of the phone.

_"Kurt. I…I don't understand"_ Kurt choked back a sob he had wanted to cry for 5 years. He never realized how much he missed this voice until this moment.

"Yeah, me either, but I just," Kurt sighed, "I needed to hear your voice."

_"It's been 5 years Kurt. Why now, of all times?"_

"I…I don't know," Kurt whispered quietly. "Can I see you?" The person on the other end sighed heavily.

_"I don't know if that's such a good idea Kurt"_

"Please?" Kurt said, tears threatening to fall.

_"One shot. That's all you get._"

"Thank you, you won't regret this."

_"I have a feeling I might though."_ The other person muttered under his breath. "_I just want you to know, I'm only doing this is because whatever you need to say sounds important. Nothing else is going to happen. You got it?"_ Kurt's face fell, knowing that nothing can be fixed with just a phone call.

"I understand. I just-I'm glad you are giving me this to begin with."

_"Well, I just don't want you getting your hopes up. Same place as always?"_ Kurt smiled. Even 5 years wouldn't change that. As Kurt pulled up to the place he spent most of his freshman year in college, he couldn't help but feel nervous. What was he doing here? This was a mistake. He shouldn't have come. He probably won't even show. As these thoughts ran through Kurt's mind, he didn't notice the man standing at the door, studying him with a sad, but fond expression on his face. The man started towards the table, Kurt _still _the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He approached cautiously, saying the first thing that came to him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Princess." Kurt startled, not expecting to hear that voice in person after their last encounter.

"I didn't think you would show." Kurt replied, eyes fixated on the table. He suddenly started to feel the guilt of the past 5 years rushing back to him. The man sadly smiled.

"I didn't think I would either after what happened, but I felt we owed it to ourselves to get _some_ kind of closure." Kurt still didn't look up, too afraid to see the emotions in those _too_ familiar eyes that have haunted his dreams. "Mind if I sit down?" The man asked. Kurt, noticing that he was still standing, gestured to the chair across the table from his. "So," the man started, "Mind telling me why you dragged me out here on this fine day, or are you going to avoid looking at me until the café closes?" Finally getting the nerve, Kurt looked from his spot on the table to meet those gorgeous green eyes he has been dying and terrified to see. Kurt's breath hitched, not believing how much 5 years can change a person.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, "You look…different." The green-eyed man smirked.

"Well that's what happens as time passes, you get older." Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling the tension between them slowly slipping away.

"You know that's not what I meant. You look..good." The other man's breath hitched going unnoticed to Kurt, who went back to looking at the table.

"Like I didn't look good before?" The man teased. "Well I would say the same for you but you might take it the wrong way." Kurt rolled his eyes. Same old Sebastian. "So you just gonna sit there or what?" Sebastian looked at Kurt with an amused expression on his face. Kurt sighed.

"God, Sebastian, I just needed to talk to you." Sebastian's face shifted.

"What's so important that you had to tell me? We haven't seen each other in years, Princess. Why now?" Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't have called him suddenly after no contact with each other in years _just_ for a little chat. Kurt looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"I messed up Seb." That was not what Sebastian thought Kurt was going to say.

"Messed up, how exactly?" Sebastian questioned. Kurt started fidgeting, not knowing how to tell Sebastian what has been weighing him down.

"I-I broke it off." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You, you broke up with him? Are you kidding me?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I know what you're thinking." Kurt said, " 'I told you so', but that's not the reason why I messed up." Sebastian's face was one of confusion, not understanding what Kurt was saying.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" Kurt knew he needed to say what was on his mind.

"I didn't mess up by breaking it off, I messed up because I realized I should have never left you for him in the first place." The hurt he felt when Kurt went back to Blaine after two years with him started to come back to Sebastian. He was just getting over the damn boy and he wanted to keep it that way. Why did Kurt have to say this _now_? Kurt saw a side of him no one ever had and he used it to break his heart. Well he won't let it happen again.

"I can't do this. I have to go." Kurt's body reacted before his brain told him otherwise and he reached for Sebastian. Sebastian instantly freezes, the electricity pulsing from the hand on his forearm so familiar yet so painful. Kurt's eyes widened, afraid he had lost his chance for good this time.

"Bas, please. Hear me out." Kurt pleaded. Sebastian still reeling from the touch cautiously sat back in his chair, waiting for Kurt to say what he needs to.

"Go on," he replied, unable to say anything else. Kurt lowered his eyes to the table.

"I know what you are thinking. 'Why bring this up now', but you have to understand. I made a decision that I thought was the right thing to do." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Really babe?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please tell me why this was the 'right thing to do'. After 2 years of being together, all of the shit we went through, tell me why you just up and left one morning saying I was better off without you. Please Kurt, tell me why. You at least owe me that much."

Kurt snapped. "I was _scared_ you idiot!" Suddenly the air between them became noticeably thicker. He couldn't believe he said that. There's no point stopping now, he thought. "You don't get it. You are the exact opposite of what I wanted for my life. That scared me. I thought Blaine was it for me, but then we broke up and I met you again and…you were so _different_ yet you still had a little of the snarky boy I knew from high school in you. We were like fire and ice, Sebastian, and I was scared that things wouldn't work out the way I had things planned. So I took the easy way out."

"You took the _easy_ way out?" Sebastian exclaimed, eyes becoming darker from the anger and resentment he felt towards the other boy. "The _easy_ way out would have been for you to fucking talk to me, but you just LEFT!" Sebastian cried out, attracting the attention of the cafe's customers. "I did the _one thing_ I promised myself I would never do…I fell for you." Sebastian lowered his voice, becoming resigned. "As hard as I tried not to, I did. I mean, you were pretty damn irresistible, and God Kurt you…you just broke me." Kurt's face fell as the last of Sebastian's words were said.

"Bas I-"

"Please don't, Kurt" Sebastian interrupted, eyes fixed on the table. "Not now." He can't believe he let himself be vulnerable in front of Kurt. Sebastian Smythe doesn't do vulnerable, not anymore, and he'll be damned if he lets Kurt make him feel that way again. "I tried so many times to figure out if I did something wrong, or if you couldn't get past the horrible person I was to you in high school and didn't want to be with me anymore. But this? This hurts so much worse." Kurt felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sebastian, I'm so-"

"No, Kurt." Sebastian said forcefully, cutting off whatever apology was on Kurt's lips.

"Dammit Sebastian, stop interrupting me and let me SPEAK!" Kurt exclaimed. Sebastian jaw dropped at the ferocity in Kurt's voice. He quickly shut it and gestured for Kurt to continue. "Seb, I know I hurt you. I regret that every day, but I'm trying to do what's right. I'm trying to fix this, but for that to happen I need you to forgive me, for everything I've done. I'm _trying_ Sebastian, please let me." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, fine, whatever. But can we please not do it here? That old lady keeps glaring at us and I swear if she doesn't stop, I'm going to grab her cane and tell her to shove it up her judgmental a-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed. "Can you be civil please?"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Sebastian replied, glaring at the older woman.

"Do you just want to come back to my place? We can talk there." Kurt said.

Sebastian looked up. "Sure let's go."

Once they arrive at Kurt's apartment, they realize it's the first time they have been truly alone in five years. When Kurt realizes that Sebastian is still standing by the door, he calls for him to sit on the couch. As Sebastian made his way over, Kurt called out, asking about drinks. "Sure," Sebastian replied, "I think I'll need it after this talk." He muttered under his breath.

"Here you go," Kurt said handing him one of the two beers that are in his hands. "So, where do we begin?"

"How about we begin on the day you left me standing alone in _our_ apartment." Sebastian sneered. Kurt sighed heavily, knowing that this wasn't going to be a easy conversation.

"Will you promise me you will behave?" Kurt replied. "We need to talk this through but we won't get anywhere if you continue to act like that." Sebastian took a gulp of his beer.

"Fine, fine. Go on." Kurt looks up at him.

"Right, so what do you want to know about that day?" Sebastian met Kurt's eyes.

"I want to know what I did."

"Sebastian I already told you that I-"

"No," Sebastian interrupted. "You told me you took the easy way out. What I want to know is what I did or what I said to _make_ you take that way out. I must have done something to make you just drop me on my ass, but how could I forget, you were _scared_. Why Kurt, please for the love of god tell me why the HELL you left me alone like that." Kurt felt the burn of tears against his eyes, he had never seen Sebastian so broken and it killed him to know that he caused it. Kurt looked at the top of his beer bottle, too ashamed to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"We were together for two years, Bas. All of our friends were getting married, and around the same time we just started arguing." Kurt said, willing the tears not to fall. "Every time I brought it up you just shut down." Kurt whispered. "I thought maybe you didn't like the thought of marriage because you didn't want to spend the rest of your life with me." Kurt looked up to meet Sebastian's confused, hurt eyes. "I thought you were going to leave me. So I left…before you had the chance to." Kurt hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Sebastian but you need to know one thing. I did not leave you for Blaine." Kurt whispered, afraid of what Sebastian must think of him. "He was just there to pick up the pieces, and…I let him." Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. How could he have made the man he loved feel like he didn't want to spend forever with him. Sebastian will admit, the option of marriage never appealed to him, but he had known back then he wanted to spend forever with Kurt, and to hear Kurt say that he didn't think he was wanted just about killed him.

"Kurt, how could you not know that I was in love with you? I know I'm not the best with romance but I tried my best to do everything for you that I could. Was that not enough?" Kurt looked shocked. How could Sebastian think that?

"Bas, I just didn't know what to do!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "We fought constantly and I could never figure out why. We couldn't hold a civil conversation and we _always_ went to bed angry. I started to pull away long before I left and you didn't even notice!"

"I didn't _notice_?" Sebastian yelled. "Kurt I noticed, but when I tried to _talk_ to you about it, you just blew me off! How was that fair, Kurt?" Sebastian stood getting level with Kurt. "You can twist this all you want but this is NOT my fault. We can't all have fairy-tale endings like 'The Notebook'." Kurt giggled, Sebastian becoming more irritated from the sound emitting from Kurt's mouth. "What the hell is so funny right now Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. "Sebastian, they both died at the end of the movie. I'd hardly consider that a fairy tale."

"Oh. Never mind." Kurt's giggles intensified to full-on laughter. "Stop laughing at me." Sebastian said, trying not to smile from the way Kurt's face was scrunched up. Kurt snorted he was laughing so hard causing Sebastian to let out a short laugh. Soon they both ended up tangled together on the floor, laughing to the point where it was hard to breathe. When their laughter finally died down, they realized the position they were in. Faces a few inches away, Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"I really am sorry, Bas. For everything." Sebastian, still trying to catch his breath, looked up at Kurt. Seeing the pain, and the truth in Kurt's statement in his eyes, he knew what he needed to say next.

"I'm sorry too and…and I forgive you. I'll admit, you hurt me Kurt, _so bad_, but knowing that you are hurting too? Well I can't have both of us suffering now can I? He sadly teased. Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck holding him close, smelling the familiar scent he never could get out of his mind.

"Thank you, Bastian. So much" Kurt sighed in relief.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kurt. No matter what happens between us. Even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes." Sebastian leaned back to look into Kurt's eyes. "I know I'm a pain in the ass and we both know that you can be a bitch," Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree. "But we were always there for each other, even when we were only friends. I was hoping we could get back to that again? Friends, I mean." Kurt didn't let his hurt show at that, he couldn't. He put on a smile and looked at Sebastian.

"Friends." Kurt said. "Thank you, Sebastian, for giving me another chance." Kurt sighed wistfully, still in Sebastian's arms.

"I would be a hypocrite not to. Remember high school?" Sebastian laughed.

"How could I forget? You spent my senior year torturing me." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"But I have definitely made up for all of that since then, haven't I?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"And then some." Kurt smiled. Feeling courageous, he leaned in to whisper the one thing he had wanted to say for 5 years in Sebastian's ear. "I'll always be in love with you. I hope you know that." Sebastian pulled back, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, please don't!" He sighed. Hearing that from Kurt brought all the times they _were_ happy to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm sorry Bas, but I needed you to know. You wanted to be friends, but I couldn't do that without telling you the truth." Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek, feeling him nuzzle into it, like it was second nature. "I do, Sebastian. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that." Stroking Sebastian cheek, Kurt leaned in. Sebastian couldn't breathe. Seeing all of the emotion in Kurt's eyes as he leaned in left him paralyzed. Right before their lips were about to touch, Sebastian finally realized what was happening. He lowered his head, unable to look at Kurt any longer.

"Kurt, please. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Sebastian whimpered. Kurt, determined not to let Sebastian take this away from him, lifted his chin and, before Sebastian could speak, gently brushed his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian breathed in sharply, the familiarity of those lips against his, the smell of the other boy surrounding him, the memories of the nights they spent wrapped up in this same position, swarmed Sebastian's mind and they wouldn't let him push them away. Somewhere inside him, a voice was telling him to run away and never look back, but Sebastian has never been a coward. Sebastian closed his eyes, reaching for Kurt, his hand finding Kurt's neck, pulling him closer, wanting, _needing_ more, everything so familiar but also different. When the need to breathe became necessary, they separated slowly. Sebastian pressed his forehead against Kurt's. His breathing shallow, Sebastian waited to catch his breath before speaking, looking at Kurt who was doing the same. "You know we shouldn't be doing this, Kurt. It's wrong. We only just forgave each other."

"Then why does it feel so right, Sebastian? You and I both know this 'friendship' was never going to work out, not when we still love each other."

"Babe, I don't think-"

"Bas _please_. Just kiss me." Kurt put his hands on Sebastian's neck, pulling him in until their lips met. Sebastian gave into the sensation as he deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Kurt's hips. "Oh god, I thought I'd never have this again." Sebastian said, pulling away to nip and suck at Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned.

"Me too, but less talking please Seb-FUCK." Kurt yelled as Sebastian roughly bit at Kurt's collarbone. Sebastian growled, hearing the want in Kurt's voice. He leaned forward until Kurt was laying on his back on the floor, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much Sebastian." Kurt said, trying not to get emotional _now_ of all times. Sebastian sighed. "God Kurt, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that again. To have you in my arms again."

"Please, Bas. Say you love me back." Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes, making sure he saw the truth in the statement he's about to say. "I never stopped loving you baby. It was always you." Kurt leaned up to kiss Sebastian gently.

"We always find our way back to each other don't we?" Sebastian smiled the first genuine smile he has in five years.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Sebastian leaned down, gently kissing Kurt. The slow pace of their kiss soon turned passionate and needy, desperate to make up for the five years they've lost. Sebastian teased the seam of Kurt's lips, licking into his mouth, wanting to taste what he's been missing for all this time. Kurt moaned, loving the feeling of Sebastian's weight on top of him. Sebastian aligned their hips, slowly thrusting down to meet Kurt's. Kurt's breathing stuttered, surprised by the sudden sensation of Sebastian's clothed cock rubbing against his own. The friction was unbearable. Sebastian, never slowing his pace, panted harshly, his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "God baby. Feels so good. _Shit_." Sebastian moaned. Kurt tried to reply but it was cut off by a whimper when Sebastian increased the speed.

"Oh God, Bas, please. Fast-faster. I'm so close." Sebastian started thrusting fast, rough strokes.

"Let go babe. Come for me." The whispers in Kurt's ear were enough to send him over the edge, breath stuttering as he came in his pants like a sixteen year old boy. The moans and soft sounds he had made during his orgasm caused Sebastian to thrust once, twice more before reaching his climax. His entire body sagged onto the floor, Kurt panting right beside him. Without even thinking, their hands found their way to each others, like magnets that are forced together, but never to be pulled apart. It was home to them. Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt. At the same time, almost like Kurt knew he was watching him, he turned to catch Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian reached up lazily to cup his face, rubbing his thumb across the skin. Kurt nuzzled into it on instinct, closing his eyes, feeling whole again now that he's with Sebastian again.

"God I love you so much." He sleepily opened his eyes to look into Sebastian's.

"Oh I see, you just wanted me for my body, huh babe?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up, Bas." Kurt playfully hit him on the arm.

"I love you too, you know." Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kurt softly, resting his forehead against his. Kurt threw his arm around Sebastian's neck, pulling their lower halves closer to each other, each lying on their side.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "I've missed you so much, Bas. I'm glad you gave me a second chance."

"Always" Sebastian quickly pecked Kurt's nose, making it scrunch from the feeling.

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm. Round two?" Sebastian smirked, pulling Kurt on top of him.

"Wait." Kurt put his hand on Sebastian's chest, stopping him from going any further. "Are we really doing this?" Sebastian sat up, Kurt in his lap.

"Babe, I'll do this for as long as you'll have me." Kurt put his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I'm so happy I found my way to you again." Kurt sighed wistfully. Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully.

"Let's not get all sentimental now, Kurt." At that statement, Kurt shoved Sebastian back down to the floor, straddling his thighs.

"So how 'bout that second round?"

"Better."


End file.
